1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and particularly relates to a touch-control liquid crystal display.
2. Description of Prior Art
More and more advanced-function displays have found their applications in current consumer electronic products. In particular, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) having a high-resolution color screen are more widely applied in various electronic devices, such as televisions, mobile phones, personal digital assistances (PDAs), digital cameras, desktop computer screens, and notebook computer screens.
To facilitate portability and usage of these devices, the LCDs with an LCD touch panel to allow direct touch by the users have become the trend in the LCD market. Conventional resistor type or capacitor type LCD touch panels, which are configured by disposing additional resistors or capacitors on the panels, determine the coordinate positions of touch-points by detecting the voltage variation at the touch positions. However, since the resistors and capacitors are directly disposed on the panels, light transmittance through the LCD panel will be decreased and the overall thickness of the LCD panel will be increased. Another type of LCD touch panel, called an optical touch panel, is configured by disposing a large amount of light sources and corresponding optical detecting elements around an LCD panel. The position of a touch-point is determined when determining the position of an optical detecting element has failed to receive light rays from a corresponding light source. Although this design would not decrease the overall light transmittance through the panel, the product size is significantly increased.
Accordingly, a touch-control LCD with detecting elements incorporated into a touch panel thereof is desirable to decrease the weight and volume of the LCD and thus meets the compact demand of the LCD market.